Our Reality
by oohelviir
Summary: Callie and Arizona are together.Callie is an doctor and Arizona an actress. Both careers are going good and life is moving the right direction. But what happens when Arizona suddenly gets an offer to do a big movie, at the other side of the world, for a whole year.. How will Callie react?
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1****  
Callie's POV**

As I'm walking home, I know Arizona is already waiting for me. She had to shoot a couple of scenes early today while I had to work late at the hospital. And this friday has been long. Surgery after surgery. Cause that's what happens this time a year. The cold weather, slippery roads and everything else that you're not waiting for when winter comes.

Pulling my car in the driveway, I can already smell an delicious dinner. So I can't get inside fast enough. Opening the door, Arizona flashes me her dimpled smile I can't get enough of. I walk up to her and give her a longing kiss. After that I hang up my jacket and drop my bag as Arizona ask me how my day has been. 'It was a long day, surgery after surgery. Oh and there is this new intern, Lisa Young. She is on my service for the next couple of weeks chief Webber told me. But she was acting kinda weird around me, so I'm gonna talk to her about that. But other than that, I had a good day. How was yours baby?' I ask as I take a seat on the couch but Arizona is in deep thought and isn't really in our conversation. 'Arizona, babe? Did you hear me?' 'Oh, sorry, what did you say?' she says. 'I asked you how your day has been. Are you okay?' I ask concerned and walk up to her in the kitchen. She signs and says 'I'm sorry, I had the worst morning, shooting the scenes didn't quite go so well. I guess I'm just a little bit tired.' 'Do you wanna talk about it?' 'No babe, I'm good. I just really wanna enjoy this dinner with you. I missed you today.' She says and kisses me. 'Are you sure you're okay?' I ask and she just nods and leads us to the dinning room.

We eat the dinner Arizona made and have a light conversation. She ask me more about Lisa Young and about my day, but when I ask her about hers and if she wants to tell me what's on her mind, I notice she get's a little uncomfortable and doesn't really want to go into it tonight. So I just nod in understanding and kiss her while I get up to do the dishes. I know she gets tired when shooting scenes aren't going well. But I do make an mental note to ask her about it, if she's not gonna be bringing it up herself.

After dinner we both take a seat on the couch and get cozy with each other to watch the show 'General Hospital'. Arizona recently been asked to be a regular as Angela on it and she accepted. She couldn't be more happy about it and ofcourse I was happy for her too. But my insecurities got the best of me and Arizona had noticed that. We had an argument that night about it. I'm just not happy with the fact that she plays a lesbian doctor who is in a loving and commited relationship. And with the fact that her co-star happens to be a little too good looking for my liking. But Arizona had adsured me that there is nothing to worry about, that she only has eyes for me and that I have to trust her, and ofcourse I do. We have been together for a while now and I trust her with my whole heart. Plus me being a real docter means I can help her with lines and medical stuff. So also that night I let the insecurities go and made up with her.

Watching Arizona, or should I say Angela, kissing another women still bothers me a little bit, but I keep reminding myself that it's just acting and that I shouldn't let it get too me that much. I mean it's just what Arizona does, it's what she get paid for too do.  
While watching the show I kiss Arizona, still needing to know that she is mine and mine only. As I slip my tongue into her mouth, asking for entrance, Arizona let's me and I can feel she is smiling. Things heat up a little bit and we take it to the bedroom.

The bedroom is filled with candles and roses are spreaded everywhere. 'What did you do?' I ask her playfull, with a huge smile on my face. 'I just wanted to suprise you, I love you Calliope.' 'I love you too' I tell her and kiss her hard on the lips and push her on the bed.

TBC.

[Please let me know what you think.. And should I continue or just stop.. Let me know. THANK YOU!]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
****Arizona's POV**

'Wake up pretty lady' I say and give Callie a kiss on the cheek. She smiles into it and pulls me on top of her. 'Good morning' she says. 'How did you sleep?' 'I slept really good baby, and last night was amazing.' I say with a grinn on my face. 'Last night was indeed amazing babe, and I can't believe you suprised me like that. I love you.' She says and kisses me once again.  
'I love you too Calliope.' The room is filled with a silence as we lay in each others arms. Luckily we both have the weekend off, so we don't have to get up early and just can lay here all day in bed. But I feel like doing something today, something fun.

Me being the first one out of bed, I make us breakfast while Calliope takes a shower. While listening to the radio, I set up the table and then start preparing some breakfast for the two of us. Dancing and singing along all the songs I know. Then there comes on a slow love song, and I sing along to this one too.. 'You will never know just how beautiful you are to me. But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up. And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me. Could you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way. And I know you love Shrek, because we watched it twelve times. And maybe you're hoping for a fairytale too..'

Just then I feel arms around my hips turning me around. Calliope smiles at me and whispers 'This is my fairytale..' kiss.. 'which you made true.' And I moan as Calliope touches my body everywhere, clearly not getting enough off it. Being the tease that she is, she just stops and walks over to the table, ready for some breakfast. 'Really?' I ask her. 'What?' She says all innocent but knowing what she just did to me and loving every second of it. 'Oh you are so gonna be paying for that Calliope Torres!' I say as I smack her ass so hard the neighbours could probably hear it. She smirks at me and I just know that today is going to be an amazing day.

Calliope cleans the table while I take a quick shower to get ready for the day.

Returning to the room, I see Calliope is reading a book on the couch. Not having discussed what we would do today, I walk up to her, give her a kiss and say 'So how about we go to the mall this afternoon, than have dinner at our favorite restaurant and maybe go to the movies tonight? The new James Bond movie just came out and I'm dying to see it.'

'Mmm, that seems like a great idea. I'll just finish this chapter and then I'm ready to go.'

'Okay. I'll just hav..' I try to respond but I hear my mobile ringing. I take a quick look to see if I regonise the phone number but I don't and say 'Arizona speaking..'

'Hi Ms Robbins. I'm Jack Brown. I'm calling from Colombia Productions. Is this a good time or should I call you back?'

'Ectually I've got some free time. What's up?' I say and walk to sit on the couch next to Callie. She just looks at me confused and signs. I smile at her.

'I'm calling to ask you to play in the new movie Colombia Productions is making next year. We'd like for you to play the maincharacter. We here at Colombia Productions have seen your work and we are impressed. We know you are busy with General Hospital. But if you're up for it, i'd like to discuss this further at a dinner maybe? Talk this trough and see what options we have for you to take on this role?'

'Thank you for calling and I appreciate it. I am indeed busy shooting General Hospital right now, and I do have a contract for atleast another year or so. I do like to discuss this first with my manager before I make any desicions right now. So I have him call you back as soon as possible.' I say into the phone and mouth to Callie 'New movie or something..'

'Yes, I understand. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear something from your manager very soon. Thank you Ms Robbins. Bye.'

'Bye.' And I hang up the phone. Calliope looks at me and ask 'What was that all about?'

'Apperantly, Colombia Productions are shooting a new movie next year and asked me to star as the maincharachter in it.'

'Wow, that's great babe. Are you gonna take it, I know you're busy with General Hospital right now, and you love it there.'

'Mm, I don't know. I think I'm gonna talk to Justin first. Since I just started with General Hospital I don't really know what my options are, so I need to figure that out first. I think I'm gonna e-mail Justin right know and than I'm ready to head to the mall. How about you, almost done with this chapter?' I lean in to give her a kiss. 'Yes, I'll just fresh up a little bit and then I'm ready to go.' She says.

Ten minutes later I'm sending Justin my e-mail, after reading it one more time. I get up and Calliope ask me from down stairs if I'm ready to go.'Yes babe, one more minute, I'm coming.' I take my vest and put my snowboots on. Walking down the stairs I see Callie is waiting for me. I take my warm coat, put it on, smile and say 'Ready.' She takes my hand, gives me a kiss and pulls me into her. She grabs the keys and locks the door. And we are off to the a mall.

TBC.

[Hmm, I hope you like this one. I, myself, have no idea how to take this story, or how long it will take me to actually get to the point where Arizona accepts the offer for the new movie. I think I'll take it slow, but you never know. I can say that I'll try to write longer chapters, cause that is what I like in fanfictions. Also, English is not my first language, I'm Dutch. So I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. I also find it hard to write in English, cause not everything in Dutch sounds the same in English. THANK YOU!]


	3. Chapter 3

**[Note: so this one is a bit longer, I didn't know where to stop.. So I hope you like it.]**

**Chapter 3****  
Callie's POV**

This day seemed like it flew by, and fast. Going to the mall was great, even though it was cold today. It was fun to see all these new christmas things that they have made. Arizona, being the little kid she sometimes still is, loved it too. She wanted to buy alot of stuff that just is not usefull at all, so I told her we shouldn't. Her pounting was so adorable.

Dinner and the new James Bond movie were just as great. We seem to take these little moment for granted lately. Cause I can see Arizona and I both miss it. Me being a doctor and Arizona an known actress doesn't always allow us the time we do need for our relationship.

After getting home late that saturday, we decide to go straight to the bedroom for just sleep.  
After we fresh up, we both lay down on the bed. A good silence filles the room.

'Mm, what are you thinking beautiful?' I say and snuggle up to her. 'I just miss this. The going to bed together, laying in each otchers arms and waking up just the same the next morning. We both have been so busy lately that we didn't get to this anymore.' I strale her arm and kiss her forehead. 'I know babe, me too. But it's just for now, soon we will be able to this a lot more. All our hard work we do now, will pay off eventually and then our life will me amazing.' She smiles and signs 'I know. I just feel like we're losing touch sometimes..And I don't know if it's because we both work so mu..' She tries to say more but I cut her of. 'Hey.. Everything is going great baby. Were fine, and we are going to be fine. Yes we are both busy with our jobs, which means we don't always catch up on everything.. But what did I just tell you? In a couple years it will all work out and then we've got all the time of the world for each other.' I turn her head so she is looking right at me and kiss her. 'You'll see, I promise!' I'll tell her once more.

This ending our conversation. Both of us too tired to think about it anymore. So we just lay there, until we fall in an comfortable and much needed sleep after such an active but fun day.

Waking up the next morning, I see Arizona is still asleep. Smiling, I give her a kiss on her cheek and write a little note which says 'Morning beautiful. Hope you slept well! Come down whenever you're ready. I love you, -C!' And I lay it on my pillow, knowing that when she wakes up, she'll reach for me. So she will find it.

I walk down stairs to the kitchen. After last night I want Arizona to feel special. That our relationship is doing great, and that I love her. So I decide to make an extra special breakfast.

It's probably half an hour later when I have everything set up. But I notice Arizona still hasn't come down stairs so she is probably still sleeping, and I don't want to wake her just yet. So I just flop on the couch and start reading the book I haven't finished yet. Deep in the story I suddenly hear Arizona whisper in my ear 'I love you too gorgeous.' And turn my head and I'm met with a longering kiss. Throwing the book next to me, I kiss Arizona's bottom lip and soon I'm asking for entrance. We both battle for dominance, while our hands take in every part of each others body.

Both needing some air to breath, we part. With a smile on my face I stand up from the couch, walk up to her and give her a hug. 'Morning baby, hope you slept wel and I hope you are hungry too, I made us some breakfast. Come let's go' I say as I grab her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

She smiles and says 'Calliope, you didn't have to do all this. But I love you for it anyway.' 'I know I don't have to do anything, but I wanted to. Let's eat.' We have small conversations while eating. Talking about everything we did yesterday, and what the next week is holding up for the both of us. As we talk I remember something..

'Babe? Remember the other night when I came home and you were tired? What was that all about? I mean, I know something is bothering you, and I want you too know that you could talk too me about anything. You do know that right? I love you.'

'I know that Calliope and I love you too. It's just.. Lately at work.. I just.. I have the feeling that General Hospital is not it for me. You know? I mean it's great and I got to learn alot, but after a while it just doesn't do it for me anymore. And I feel like I'm ready for something else. A new chapter in my career life.'

'Did something happen on set? I mean you always talk about how much fun it is to play this character.' I ask concerned, wondering why she is feeling this way.

'No, no.. nothing happend. I just have this feeling lately, I don't really know how to explain it.'

'Okay, I understand. And we'll try to figure something. Cause if you want to leave General Hospital and find something else, I'll be here to help you find something that does do it for you. Oh actually, did you already checked if Justin replied to your email already?' I ask her while cleaning up the table. She shakes her head no, walks towards the dishwasher to put the dishes in and says 'I haven't had time to do that yet. I will later today though. I'm gonna take a shower, and I defenitly wouldn't mind it if you would join me. You know, to save water..' And she gives me a quick kiss and winks at me while walking away. I don't hesitate and let a minute go to waiste so I walk straight after her.

**Arizona's POV**

After a long shower full of love, we both dress up to get ready for stay in comfortable clothes cause we're not going out today. Actually we have some friends coming over for dinner tonight. Teddy and Addison asked earlier this week what we would do today. We said we didn't have any plans yet, so we decided for a dinner here to talk and catch up on things. I know Calliope talks to them alot, being all of them doctors and seeing each other almost everyday. But I don't get that. Me being away alot and only being home at night, we don't get the chance to talk alot, and I want that too happen. So I can't wait for dinner tonight.

It's still early in the day and Calliope decides to start cooking, so that we have everything set up for tonight. 'Can I help?' I offer her. She just laughs at me.'What?'

'Oh babe, I would love your help, but your cooking skills is the only thing you can't do right, and I do need to finish this on time.' 'Auch' I give her a kiss en tell her 'I'll be just up stairs then. Checking my email to see if Justin replied. Okay?' 'That's fine honey, I'll come looking for you when I'm done here.' She gives me a kiss and then continue with her amazing cooking skills. As I walk the stairs I hear music. I watch back over my shoulder and see Calliope dancing and singing while cooking dinner for tonight. The smile on my face gets bigger and bigger as I walk the stairs thinking life get's no better than this.

'Hi Arizona. It's great to hear that some production company's are after you. This means they see you and defenitly see oppertunities to work with you in the near future.  
However, you being just signed to General Hospital for at least another year, I don't know if shooting two different things at the same time is a great idea. I know a movie this big has always been one of your dreams, I do think you need to fullfill General Hospital first before you take on something new that is this big.  
But if you do decide to take this movie, I will talk to the producers of General Hospital to come to an agreement. And after that I will talk to Colombia Productions to see what they have to offer. Just let me know what you want to do as soon as possible, and then we'll go from there. Okay? I hope to hear something from you soon!  
Justin'

After reading this email, I can't deny the feeling that I want to do this movie so bad. It's fresh and new and something on another level than I gotten used too. And lately feeling not happy with the place that I am with my career right now, it makes me want to do this movie even more. I mean I love it there, I just can't get used to the people there. Every one is so private and you can't really get to know anyone, which isn't good for the mood on set. I mean you make jokes with everybody on set, and have talks, but never is it something enough to get to know on another.

Calliope is still making dinner as I walk towards her and say 'So, Justin replied to my email.' She turns around and looks at me. I sign and say 'He says that if I want to leave General Hospital and accept the offer for this movie, he'll talk to both of the producers to come to an agreement. He does thinks that it's better if I finish General Hospital before jumping into this movie and having to shoot them at the same time.'

'What is it that you want to do babe? What do you think will make you happy, you should think about that first before making a desicion based on what Justin or what anyone else thinks what's best for you.'

I sign and think deep 'I don't know. I'm not comfortable at General Hospital anymore and I really want to do an movie cause it's something new and fresh.'

'Then there you go. You want to do this movie, then do this movie babe. If that's what you want, then go to Justin, tell him that you want to do the movie and tell him he better makes a good agreement for both the company's. Okay? I chuckle a little. 'Okay. How come you always know what to say in these situations?'

She just smiles, kisses me and wraps her arms around me to give me a big hug. 'Cause I know you, cause I want the the best for you and cause I love you.' She kisses me once more.

TBC.

[So, another update so far. Right now everything seems fine between these two, let's see how long that will last.. Hope you enjoyd this one anyway. THANK YOU!]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
****Callie'sPOV**

Just after we both are ready and freshen up a little bit, we hear the doorbell. 'Just in time' I say too Arizona who is still standing infront of the mirror. 'Babe you look beautiful, let's go and greet our guests.'

We walk down the stairs, towards the door. We share smiles and hugs as Teddy and Addison walk into our home. 'You guys are here just in time. Dinner is almost ready.' I tell them.

We fall into a comfortable conversation about how everyone is doing. 'So what are you up to lately Arizona?' Addison asks and then takes some food into her mouth. 'Mm, not much really, still at General Hospital is all. But I did get a phone call last week from Colombia Productions, offering me a role in the next big movie they're doing. I don't know about it just yet, I first want to talk to Justin about it before I make any decisions.' We share a smile and she winks at me. 'Oh that's great. Colombia Productions huh? I heard they are a big production company. Produced some big movies, so that's good right?' Teddy says with a smile. 'It is good. Great actually, but I'll see what my options are.' Arizona responds. And we enjoy the rest of our dinner.

After saying goodbye to Teddy and Addison, I wrap my arms around Arizona's waist as she stand in the kitchen. 'Hmm, you smell good baby.' I tell her as I kiss her neck from behind. 'And somebody drank a bit too much wine didn't they?' Arizona laughs and turns around and kisses me. After the passionate kiss she tries to walk away from my touch but I still hold onto her. 'Where you going baby?' I say a little bit drunk and grab her by her shirt pulling her back into me. I just smile at her a little shy. 'I love you.' I say and before she can say anything back,I kiss her hard on her lips. My tongue slips inside of her mouth, Arizona immediatly allows me entrance. Both my hands are up on her thighs, then at her waist again and I lift her up onto the kitchencounter. I part her legs and stand in between them. Pulling our body closer together, my hands now touching her stomach, getting closer to that one spot. Her hands right over my shoulders to grab my hair and head. Clearly needing something to hold onto.

I can feel my own arousal heat up as I feel how wet my panty gets agains my skin. Arizona moans into our kiss and I decide to take things to the next level. I unzip her jeans and pull them off while our tongues keep battling for dominance. Once her jeans are of, I shove her panty a bit a side, and stroke her oh so wet clit. 'Fuck babe, you're so wet.' I whisper in her ear and kiss the spot on her neck that I know will drive her crazy. 'Babe.. Calliope.. God..'' She moans but trying to hold back as much as she can. 'I need you, I need your fingers baby, I want to feel you inside me.' She moans again.

Our eyes meat as I pull of her panty. I can see the lust in those beautiful blue eyes as I keep stroking her clit, driving her crazy. I can feel how wet she is getting as seconds past by, which makes drives me crazy top. 'Fuck Arizona, you like this huh? Tell me you love me fucking you, tell me how many fingers you want baby..' And kiss that one spot on her neck again. 'Yes Calliope.. Two.. Two fingers baby.'

I do as I am told and put two fingers deep inside of her. She moans again as I pull in and out of her. I start a slow rhythm, making sure not to hurt her. 'Oh fuck.. more Calliope, I.. I.. need.. more.. baby..' She moans. At that I fasten my rhythm, pumping my fingers in and out of her faster and much deeper each time. I can feel her walls tighten around my fingers, and I know she is close. 'Almost baby, not yet.' I whisper into her ear and she groans.. 'Not yet.' And keep pumping into her faster and faster, deeper and deeper. She moans and I know she can't take more much longer. 'Baby.. please.. I need to.. Ahh fuckkk' She tells me and I'm loving the fact that she is totally at my mercy.

Pumping in and out of her not responding to her, I can tel she doesn't like it and needs her realease. 'Ohh Calllieeee.. please baby.. let me come..' She almost begs me. But I keep going and going. After pumping in and out of her for another minute or so, I whisper 'Now Arizona.. come for me, let me make you feel amazing baby.. Come for me' And I bite her bottom lip as she comes undone 'Ahh..Ohhh..' 'That's it baby...come for me, let goo.' I whisper once more. 'Callieee babe.. ohh... fuck Calliopee' she moans as she rides out her orgasm and I slower my rhythm.

Once she can breath normal again I pull my fingers out of her and she groans at the lost of contact. She watches me as I lick my fingers clean and then kiss her passionatly both smiling into the kiss. 'Jezus babe..' She says and gets of the kitchencounter. 'That was amazing.' 'I know baby. You are so damn hot Arizona.' I tell her while grabbing her ass and I smirk once more. When my hands leave her ass, I look her in those beautiful blue eyes and say 'I love you.' 'I love you too Calliope.' We share stare only we know of. 'Now let's clean up, go to bed so that I can return the favo.r' She says and we share one more kiss.

**Arizona's POV**

Waking up a little sore because of last night, I actually can't complain. I loved and am still loving every minute of it. But today being a monday, I can say it does sucks a little bit.  
Calliope and I both have to work the next five days, and I hate even thinking about it. Luckily we got to get up at the same time, so we gan actually start the day together. I take a shower first while Calliope packs up a lunch to take with her. And quickly put a breakfast for the two of us together, knowing we don't have much time.

We walk hand in hand towards our cars. 'Have a nice day baby, I'll see you tonight.' I tell her. 'You too babe, and call me when you got some free time. I love you.' 'I will and I love you too.' We share one more kis before we don't get the chance too anymore today, knowing it will at least be a couple of hours before we see each other again.

Arriving on set today, I see Justin talking to one of the producers. He sees me en waves at me, asking me to come to them. 'Hi Arizona, how are you?' He asks and I smile at him. 'I'm great, thanks for asking. So what's up? What are you doing here? I ask a little curious. 'Well, I just had a talk with the producer of the show, and I'd like for the two of us to sit down and have a conversation about your options of you leaving the show. We came to an agreement..' He looks at the producer then back at me. '..And if you are really sure, and I'm saying like a hundred percent certain, you can leave General Hospital, but there are some things we need to discuss though.'

'Um okay, great. You know my schedule, just let me know and I'll be there.' I say polite, smile and check the time on my watch. 'I'm sorry guys, I'm running a bit late, I gotta get going. Nice seeing you Justin and let me know about that meeting.' I say as I walk towards my trailer.

Once inside, everybody pulls at me. Make-up artists all around me, people fixing my hair as I'm about to be expected on set. They are finally done, I check the clock and see I still got five more minutes left so I decide to call Calliope to tell her about this morning.  
It rings a couple of times before I hear a peep and it goes into voicemail. 'Mmm, guess she's got a busy morning herself.' I mumble to myself. I hear my name being shouted on set so I decide to not leave a message behind, I put my phone back in my pocket and leave my trailer. Getting into Angela mode.

**Callie's POV**

It is a busy day. Just like any other day at the hospital, today is no the winter almost over people think they can drive fast again. Yes there is no snow on the roads anymore, but at night it still freezes a little bit. And with the rain during the day, it can get very slippery, which people don't seem to get apparently.

I've already seen a few accident pass by and I'm not liking it. I wanted to start this week slow, but I guess it has something else planned for me. Seeing I got five minutes of free time I decide to grab a coffee in the cafeteria. As I walk further into the room, I see Teddy and Addison talking. I decide to walk towards them and greet them. 'Hey goodmorning. How are you guys?' I ask while I grab some coffee for myself. They both sign. 'What?' I say. 'We both just are having a rough morning, lots of patients and lots of surgery.' Teddy says. 'Ah me too. People are so unsafe nowadays, not paying attention to the roads and stuff. I've already seen a few bad accidents get in and I only think it's gonna be worse by the hour.'

'Yeah it probably will be..' Addison says and a silence fills the air between us, me drinking my coffee. 'Hey.. did Arizona heard something from Justin already?' She continious. 'I don't know. I haven't talk to her since this morning today. Let me see if I can reach her..' I walk to a more quiet spot in the room. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I see that Arizona did called me but didn't leave a message. Knowing she is probably busy shooting scenes I decide to text her.

'Hey baby. Sorry I couldn't answer your phone call. It's a busy day today.. again. How is yours so far? Oh and why did you actually called babe? When you get this, could you just text me back? I don't think I can get some free time today for an actual phone call, so a text is probably better. Anyway's.. Just text me soon. I love you -C.' I hit send and put the phone back in my pocket.

I walk up to Teddy and Addison and say 'Arizona called me this morning, she didn't leave a message though, but I texted her so.. soon I'll know what's going on. When I hear from her, I'll come find you guys okay?' I smile and hear my pager go of. Looking at it, I sign and groan out of frustration. 'Sorry, busy day.. gotta go.' And walk past them towards the surgery floor.

TBC.

[So.. what do you think? Oh.. and I actually got the chapter when Callie finds out about Arizona shooting the movie far away already written. It will take me some time to get there though, since I'm taking this story not so fast when it comes to timeline or whatever you could call it. Anyway.. I hope you liked this one. THANK YOU!]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
****Arizona's POV**

Receiving Calliope's text message put a huge smile on my face. Today is a full day of shooting scenes and I already feel exhausted. Just seconds after reading what it says I am called to be expected on set immediatly. So I text back a short reply.. 'Hee babe. I'm actually very busy myself and will not be able to text you until I'm on my way home. And we'll talk about it when we're home alright? I love you -A.'

And action.. 'NOO. You shouldn't operate on him anymore okay, his body can't take much more, don't you see that?' I yell at Alexa, my collegue who plays Naomi, my partner on the show. She walks up to me and yells back 'Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I want him to die peacefully, actually enjoying his life before he dies? Because I do, but it's not up to me okay? Alexa yells back at me looking right into my eyes. 'Look..' She starts more softner. 'His parents offered the hospital a couple off million dollars because of the good care we gave him. And the chief said the hospital can use it so he wants me to do the surgery because he is afraid they take back what they said if I refuse to do it.. okay?' She says getting more and more calmer as seconds pass by. We just stand there, looking at each other while the camera's get closer and zoom in and before we know it the director yells 'And cut.' He walks up to us 'Good jobs girls, we can defenitly use this one. You are done for today and I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night.'

After shooting the last scene of today with Alexa, I can't wait to get out of here and go home to Callie. I walk quickly towards my trailer to change clothes and text Calliope a short message saying 'On my way home. Are you already there yet? Love you -A.' Just as I get in my car, I hear my cellphone ringing, it's a text from Calliope 'Hey baby, I'm not home yet. I've got a couple more things to do which should take me about an hour or so, and then I'll get to go home, so I'll see you later tonight at dinner okay? Love -C.' I can read the tiredness in her text message and all I want to do is go to the hospital and suprise her, making her day a little bit better I hope. But I also know that if I get there, I'll probably won't see her if she's that busy, so I decide to go straight home after all.

A few minutes after getting home, I take a quick shower. Getting my body clean and stress-free and it feels so nice stepping out of the shower. After putting lotion on my whole body, drying my hair and taking my time for this, I get dressed and walk downstairs into the kitchen. Checking the clock I know Calliope will probably be home in about fifthteen minutes.  
Fifthteen minutes is not enough time to make us dinner, so I decide to wait for Callie to get home and just order something. I turn on the television as I take a seat on the couch, ready for Calliope to get home and for a relaxing night just the two of us. This became kind off a deal once after discussing our scheduele's. The monday night would just be for the two of us, nothing and nobody else. Five minutes later I feel my eyes getting heavier and tired, so I decide to lay down for a bit.. Falling almost immediatly asleep.

**Callie's POV**

Checking the last chart making sure everything is alright and giving it to the nurse, I see that it's getting quite late. I decide not to change, just grabb my stuff and get straight home.  
I wish everybody a good night as I walk down the hall way towards the exit of the hospital and am so gratefull my shift is over. Getting closer to my care I text Arizona quickly 'Hey baby, I'm on my way home, be there in a second. Love you -C.'

Driving my car into our proparty I can see Arizona's car but the lights in the house are all of except for the bright light that comes from the television.  
Walking into our home, I find Arizona in a deep sleep, must have had a rhough day too I think to myself. I grab a blanket and pull it over her cold body. I walk upstairs towards our bedroom. Not taking a shower but I decide to just fresh myself up a bit as a couple minutes pass by.

I walk down the stairs to see Arizona just woke up. When she sees me her whole face lights up immediatly. 'Hey baby' I say first, smile and walk towards her 'Though day huh?' I ask and give her a kiss. 'Mmm, I definitly missed that today.' Is the respons I get and she continuous.. 'And yes, it was a long day. I can only guess yours was too after reading your text message.' I sign 'Yeah, it sucked today. Lots of accidents and patients because of the weather. I seriously can not wait till it passes by and it is summer out of nowhere.' I say and a comfortable silence filles the room.. After a couple minutes pass by I suddenly remember something 'Hee babe..' Mmm?' Arizona mumbles and looks at me. 'What did you want to talk about, you said you had something to talk about when we got home. What is it?' I ask softly.

She shifts out of my arms and says 'Oh, Justin was on set today. He talked to the producer of General Hospital and said they came to an agreement about me leaving the show, if I actually decide to leave and accept the offer Colombia made me.' 'Well, that's good right? I mean that's what you wanted right..' 'Yeah, it's great news because I really want to accept the offer for that movie. I actually thought about it alot, and I feel a hundred percent certain that that movie is what I want.' She responds and I smile at her 'Great.. so now you know what to do.' I give her a kiss and walk towards the kitchen 'Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook a quick dinner or do you want to order something?' She stands up and walks behind me 'Well, that is kind off the thing Calliope..' She starts and at this I turn around 'Justin also said that he wanted to talk about a few things first before I make a serious desicion about it. It felt like there were a few things wrong, like he said it in a positive way, but about a negativ thing. But I was already running late so I couldn't talk longer to him about it.' And she looks down on the ground.

'Babe..' She doesn't responds 'Hey, look at me..' I tell her and grab her chin so that she is looking me straight into my eyes. 'You don't know what he meant by it, so don't make any assumptions, okay? I say as I smile at her and continuou my talk to cheer her up 'And you said that he said that they came to an agreement, so that IS positive. And besides, you are loved over there, and if you wanted to leave, they will let you because they probably can't deny your cuteness over there..' I give her a kiss. 'Just like I can't.' I smile at her once more before giving her a longer kiss and a hug afterwards. 'So.. okay?' I ask in a whisper. 'Okay' She responds and nods. 'So.. dinner.. How about we order something and then snuggle up on the couch mm?' She says and this time I nod in responds and we walk towards the couch.

**Arizona's POV**

I wake up slowly on the sounds off music coming from the television. Still wrapped up in Calliope's arms, I check the time. It's almost eleven and I decide to wake Callie up too. 'Babe..' I say and give her a kiss on the cheek. 'Honey.. we fell asleep.' She wakes up and it takes a few seconds before her brain can catch up too. 'Come, let's go to bed. It's getting late.' Both standing up Calliope already walks up the stairs, as I walk into the opposite side to lock the door and turn off the television. Callie notice this, stops her tracks and smiles 'Are you ready? Everything locked?' She ask, I nod 'Yes babe, ready. Let's go to bed.' And we both walk the stairs my arms around her hips and my face on her shoulder.

'Mmm, I love you babe.' And kiss her once we lay down on the bed. 'I love you too Arizona.' Is the responds I get and I put my arms around her, our body's interwinting. And we drift of to sleep.

TBC.

[So I thought it would be fun to put a short scene of General Hospital in it. To get to see what Arizona does and who she works with. I hoped it didn't confused you. And I hope you enjoyed this one. THANK YOU!]


	6. Chapter 6

_**[FIRST: I am sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with school and work and other stuff. I will try to update as often as I can, but I can't promise anything..  
Note: This chapter is a couple off weeks further in time. They just work and on most off the weekends they do something fun, just the two of them or sometimes also with friends. You can use your imagination for that yourself :) .  
Also.. Arizona had a couple of meetings with Justin, and with the last meeting so far I will begin this chapter.. ] **_

**Chapter 6**  
**Arizona's POV**

Walking to my car, I decide to call Calliope and tell her what is going on. It rangs a few times before I hear her beautiful voice 'Hey baby. How'd the meeting go?'

'Hey babe. It went great actually. They told me everything. I like the concept of the 's so different from General Hospital or anything that I have done before. Just what I wanted actually.'

'That great babe. See.. I told you everything would work out just fine!

'Yes, I think I remember something about that. Thanks honey.' I chuckle a little bit.

'So? What is the movie about?' She aks enthusiastic, waiting for my awnser.

'It's gonna be an action movie. I will play a woman named Michelle. She made some wrong desicions while living in America and to excape the consequences, she decides too leave to Japan and hide. Then the people over in America who are looking for her, find that out, and go after her. That's when the story will develop and the action begins.' A quit silence falls between us and I can tell Calliope thinks about it for a little bit. 'So.. What do you think about it? Think I can play the bad guy so to speak?' I say flirtatiously with a grin on my face and I can hear her laugh into the phone.

'Oh babe, i defenitly think you can play the bad one, don't you worry, you've got this. When will you start filming?'

'I don't know, they said soon, but they will tell me at least a month ahead. So I can get everything sorted out. I do need to talk to you about something though. Will you be home late?' I ask a bit nervous.

'Okay, what is it? Is it bad?' She asks. 'No, no, it's nothing bad, just important.' 'Okay, well can't you tell me right now. I don't know when I will get off, it's a mess in here again and you got me a little worried babe.' I sign 'Well.. I.. It's about where we are shooting the movie, or they plan on shooting the movie. It's not gonna be here, or somewhere close.' I say and get more and more nervous.

'What do you mean not here or somewhere close?' She ask clearly confused.

'I mean not here as in America, or somewhere near close. Listen baby, I rather talk to you about it when I see you, I don't wan..' I am interupted and she says 'Not in America? Then where will you be shooting. You said the women you would play lives in America?!' She snappes, regretting this immidiatly. She signs and says 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. But what exactly do you mean Arizona?'

'Well like I just told you. At the beginning of the movie she lives in America. But then she decides to leave and hide in Japan..' 'Japan..' We both say at the same time but her voice is more a whisper and for a couple of seconds the two of us say nothing. I can tell she is clearly not liking this at all.

'Dr. Torres, I need your help!' I hear someone yell in the back. 'Umm, yeah. Okay I'm coming' Calliope yells back. 'Look Arizona I gotta go, it's a mess around here. I'll see you tonight okay, I don't know when I'll be home. Bye.' 'Bye?!' I say both confused en relieved and we hang up the phone.

'I can't believe this just happenend. I mean I knew she was not gonna be liking the idea of me shooting a movie in Japan. But she doesn't even know all the details yet, so no reason to think any of it yet' I tell myself as I'm driving home. I can feel a headache is starting to come up. 'Ugh, this day couldn't just get any better huh'. I sign and look up into the sky.

Once coming home with a headache I decide to call Teddy and tell her the news and about Calliope not taking it in so well. She tells me to just calm down and that everything is going to be okay. So I take a nap on the couch. This day is not over yet and dinner time is not even close, and I know Calliope will not be coming home anytime soon. So I try to get some rest, get some sleep and close my eyes.

**Callie's POV**

Walking past the halls in the hospital I see Teddy and Addison talking. Trying to avoid them, knowing that when they see me, they can tell something is wrong, I try to walk by them fast and straight to the elevator. However, Teddy sees me and yells me name 'Calliope, hey!' At this Addison turns around. I turn around to face the two of them and smile 'Hey guys, didn't see you here. What's up?' I say a little too not like me. 'What's up? Teddy responds confused. 'Are you okay? You look a little white, are you feeling okay? She asks me and I nod 'I'm fine, just a busy day. I gotta get going.' 'Wait, Arizona told me the news. Isn't it amazing. She in an action movie, crazy right?' Teddy looks at me trying to see if she can get any reaction from me.

I just smile 'Yeah it is isn't. She worked hard for it, totally deserves it. Look, I really need to get going, I talk to you guys later. Bye' And walk away as fast as I can. Waiting on the elevator, which takes just a couple seconds to long to arrive for my liking and I decide to take the stairs.

And my thoughts are going crazy.. 'She in an action movie, crazy right?' I remember Teddy saying. 'Does this means she already accepted the role. Was she gonna decide and not ask me?' I tell myself and suddenly my pager goes off. I freshen up and go into doctors mode. Trying to forget every single bit of information I just recieved.

My shift finally comes to an end as I'm about to leave. Then Teddy comes walking towards me. 'Great.' I think to myself. 'Hey Callie, look I know what's been going on.' I sign 'Teddy I really don't feel like talki..' I try to tell her but she interupts me. 'No listen. All I'm saying is that I get it okay. Arizona and this new movie and going to Japan to shoot it, I know it's must be hard for you. But this will only last for a couple of months, maybe a year but not longer than that. And this will be a good step for her career.' Teddy says all serious. 'I know that, ofcourse I now that. I just wished she didn't have to go to Japan for it. And did you just say a year. Why would she be shooting a movie, for a whole year, in freaking Japan? I almost yell at her and she takes a step back. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Look I'm tired, today have been a long day and I really just wanna go home and talk to Arizona about it.' I say to Teddy. She nods and gives me a hug, she smiles as I hug her back. 'Everything will work out for the two of you.. You'll see.' We share a look and she walks back into the hospital while I make my way to my car to drive home.

Opening the door, I see Arizona laying on the couch, she looks so tired. I see some tissues and some water on the table, which means her night probably wasn't that great either. As I walk past the couch, I grab a blanket and pull it over her. Watching her sleep for a couple seconds, taking in her beauty. 'Who can stay mad at that for too long?' I think to myself.  
I smile and stand up, and walk over to our bedroom. 'I need to get out of these damn hospital clothes.' I mumble to myself. I take a quick shower and fresh up.

Making my way towards the kitchen, I can see Arizona is still asleep. I decide to just order some sushi for the both of us since me being so tired after such a long day.

Once sushi arrived, a little later than I expected, probably because of the snow which I hope soon will dissapear. I set up the table but nothing too fancy. Just to eat a quick dinner for two. I walk over to the couch and decide to wake Arizona up. 'Arizona.' I whisper but she doesn't responds. 'Arizona babe, I'm home. Come on, let's eat.' I shake her a little which wakes her up a bit.

'Huh, Calliope? When.. How.. how long have you been here?' She asks, clearing her throat trying to wake up and for her brains to catch up too. 'A little while. I ordered some Sushi, you hungry?' I say as I try to stand up but Arizona grabs my wrist. 'Calliope, I'm sorry.' She tries to look into my eyes but I just look at the ground. 'Look babe, I really want to talk to you abou..' she tries to tell me in a soft voice but I interupt her and decide to look her in the eyes. 'Arizona.. Look, we both had a long day. And yes we got a lot to talk about. But can it please wait a bit longer?' I say and she signs. 'Okay.. but promise me we'll talk.. tonight?.' She says and I nod 'I promise!' I tell her. I take both her hands in mine and give her a quick kiss. 'Come, let's eat.' And we walk over to the table.

[So..What are your thoughts on this one? I first wanted Callie to be mad. But after her conversation with Teddy I just couldn't write that. But I can tell you that the next chapter is not gonna be mushy at all.. Maybe a disagreement on this topic will leave them both shocked as they say things to each other they can't take back... Mmm, many ideas in my head. Well, I hope you liked this one. THANK YOU!]


End file.
